Captured, Kidnapped, Hostage
by Fabes999
Summary: Gilad Shalit will be out soon. He was captured 5 years ago. Dedicated to him.


**Finally, Gilad Shalit will be out.**

**After ****five ****years ****being ****held ****as ****a ****hostage.**

**So ****I'm ****writing****t his ****one****shot ****dedicated ****to ****him.**

**I just hope that he'll be okay when he's back.**

**The ****one****shot ****is ****about ****how ****Patricia ****is ****feeling ****at ****the ****warehouse ****and ****about ****what ****happens ****there.**

We drove away.

I don't know how long it had been, but I know that I was scared.

But of course I didn't show him that.

Instead I was shouting at him to let me out.

He pulled over and got out of the car.

Is he really going to let me out? I didn't think it would work.

I got out of the car as well.

As soon as I was out, he grabbed my arm.

"Rufus, what are you doing? Let me go!" I started yelling at him. He just continued walking.

After a few minutes I saw a building.

It was small and looked abandoned. Oh, great...

Rufus opened the door and pushed me in.

I fell on an old, smelly chair. It had a blanket on it.

The blanket was smelly as well.

"You try to escape, you'll be sorry for it." He said and closed the door behind him.

Now I was alone.

Even though alone is still better than with Zeno.

Rufus took my phone and everyone thinks that I'm with my uncle and aunt. Why did I make up that stupid lie?

Ugh.

I sat down quietly a few moments, thiking.

Then I remembered: Nina, Amber and Fabian know where I am!

Well, maybe not the exact location, but they know I'm with Rufus Zeno.

Where is he anyway?

And why had he kidnapped me?

What could he possibly want from me?

Is it because I mentioned his name on the phone when I was talking to Nina? If it is, he's just being stupid.

I thought he was one of the good guys...

I kept sitting there, thiking, covered in the smelly blanket. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

~~Patricia's Dream~~

I am in a black room.

The walls are black, the ceiling is black and the floor is black.

What is this place?

Suddenly, Joy appears out of nowhere.

I start running to her, but as I'm keeping running towards her, she's getting far.

"Joy!" I yell, and see her grin.

"Joy, why are you getting away from me? Why are you far? Why did you leave?" I'm shouting the questions as I keep running.

Joy just shakes her head and turns around.

Out of nowhere, two icy blue eyes appear. And then a nose. And then a mouth.

Slowly, all of Rufus's face are there, floating in front of Joy.

I stop running.

"You stupid, stupid girl..." He whispers and I fall down.

~~End of Dream~~

I woke up on the floor and saw Rufus was standing next to me.

"Thanks for the help... Such a gentleman..." I mumbled as I got up and sat back in the chair.

"What was that?" He smirked and threw a can at me. It had beans in it, I know bt the wrapping. "You're lucky to even get some food, I could have just let you starve, you know?"

I rolled my eyes and opened the can with my nails. It was so old that it opened easily.

"Ew, next time you kidnap someone bring them a hamburger, or if even that's too much, at least something eatable!" I said as I sniffed the beans.

Worse than Alfie's old socks.

"You might want to be polite, if you want to see your friends and family ever again.." He said and leaned so close to me, I could smell his breath. Gross.

"Ha! It's not like you'd hurt me! You need me for your plan! Admit it!" I shouted, trying to sound confident, though I wasn't.

He smacked my head with a newspaper, like I'm a dog.

"Talk like that again, and it will be my hand, and your cheek, got it?" He said and left the place.

I stood up, took off one of my shoes and threw it at the door.

There was a loud _Baaaaang_noise.

The door opened again and Rufus took my shoe off the floor and threw it back at me. It hurt my leg. I didn't move or made any sound.

"If it hurts now..." He said and left the warehouse, again.

Only after I heared him start his car and drive away, I allowed myself gasp in pain and check my leg.

It had a red mark where the shoe hit. I wore the shoe back on.

That stupid Rufus! I'd like to throw a shoe at him...

I sat back in the chair and felt tears float my eyes.

No! I can't cry! I'm Patricia Williamson, and he's just... A maniac. Named Rufus Zeno. And he captured me.

I sighed and let one tear fall down.

I just wish I could be back in the house with Trudy, Mara, Amber, Nina, Fabian, Mick and even with Slimeball and the alien freak!

I'd even be happy to see Victor now!

I just wish I could get out...

**What do you think? I know it was short but I'm out of ideas... Well, Gilad Shalit's suppsed to be back tomorrow (Tuesday) and I hope he'll be safe.**

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**Fabes999 :)**


End file.
